


Got Any Good Ice Breakers? || Luke's Survival

by cutmylisp



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmylisp/pseuds/cutmylisp
Summary: Luke survives the ice and lives on.
Kudos: 6





	Got Any Good Ice Breakers? || Luke's Survival

“Don’t come over here.” Luke tells us. “Okay, I can make it. It’s fine.”

The ice underneath him has cracked into multiple pieces. The pieces hold themselves together, but I notice Luke’s braced leg shaking more than it should be. The ice is too thin. One wrong move and Luke is done for.

“Are you sure?” asks Bonnie, inching closer to the cracked ice.

“Yeah,” replies Luke, his usual sureness about him in his tone. His face says otherwise as he turns to look behind him.

Bonnie begins to step forward again, saying, “You’ve got walkers on the way. Let me help you!”

“It’s too thin for both of us,” Luke responds, now sounding slightly panicked. He looks at his feet, looking for a move that won’t drop him to the icy depths below. “I just, I just gotta be careful,”

Luke takes one step to the side, then exclaims and falls as the ice below him gives way. He end up with one leg submerged and the rest of him is resting on the ice. Bonnie yells for him and starts to rush over. I do the same before he calls for us to stop.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Luke tells Bonnie and I, clearly afraid of his future. He holds out one hand to stop us before resting it back on the ice. Behind him, walkers are inching closer every second. Luke could either be eaten by walkers, or by an ice bath. Both possibilities seem more likely than the third, preferred option: Luke’s survival.

“You’ve got to get out of there, Luke!” I yell out to him.

He looks up from the ice to me and replies, “Yeah, Clem. I’m workin’ on it!” He looks back down immediately, continuing to find a way out.

Bonnie turns to me. “You need to help!” she says, frantically.

Luke’s head shoots back up. “No!”

“Clem, go! Go help him!” Bonnie insists.

“You’re gonna fall through!” Luke protests.

I look between the two of them, then over at the walkers, then back at Luke.

“Clem, you’re light. You can do it!” Bonnie continues. I gaze back at her, unsure of what to do.

“Stop telling her that! Clem! Look at me.” Luke butts in, raising his voice. I look back towards him. “Pull out your gun and shoot those damn walkers, okay? Just give me a little time.”

Luke and Bonnie continue to talk over each other. I can’t think straight. If I step closer to Luke, the ice could break and we’d both fall in. If I cover him, the walkers won’t reach him, but I wouldn’t have any control over his bodyweight on the ice, like I might if I could pull him out. God dammit.

I pull out my gun.

“Thanks, thanks,” Luke tells me, breathlessly, “I’ll be out in sec. Just keep shooting.”

He’s looking more terrified each second that he’s in the water. He knows how slim his chance of survival is.

One walker goes down

“I, my leg,” Luke exclaims, “It’s, I just need to rest a sec.”

Bonnie puts away her gun and steps forward. “Hold on, I got you. Keep them off us, Clem!”

A second walker falls to the ground.

“No, No there’s too much weight!” He tells Bonnie.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” Bonnie responds, now making her way towards Luke’s ice hole as quickly as she possibly can.

I shoot a third walker down.

Bonnie reaches out to Luke. Luke forgets whatever strategy he came up with in his head and also leans out towards Bonnie.

The fourth and final walker falls.

The ice crumbles under the weight of the two and both fall into the freezing water without a sound.

I stand there for a moment, dumbfounded. I wait for them to emerge, but neither of them do. I lower my gun slowly. They can’t be gone. Not both of them. They can’t be.

Before I know it, I’m running full speed towards the ice hole.

"Luke!"

Voices call for me to stop, but I pay no attention. I dive head-first into the water.

My hands feel the freezing water first, and like lightning, the temperature reaches from my head to my toes. I tumble through the water as a current takes hold of me. My cheeks puff as I hold my breath. I look around the place, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the water. I quickly find that more than two figures are under the water with me. One figure is strangling another, while the next pounds on the ice and the last is getting closer to me. I swim backwards as the figure reaches out, until it is pulled away by another person. Luke. He shoves it down and kicks it away by its head. He looks at me and I immediately point to who must be Bonnie. He turns and begins swimming over to her. She continues to pound on the ice, her movements getting frailer every second. From underneath her, I watch another figure paddle towards her. I want to yell out and warn her, but at this point, it hurts to hold my breath in. I shut my eyes, concentrating on keeping my breath in my lungs. When I open them, Luke is swimming back towards me. He grabs my jacket and pulls me upward. I look past him and catch a short glimpse of two figures sinking into the depths of the water.

The first breath above water is painful and hurts my head. I notice how stiff my throat is and exactly how cold the rest of me is when a breeze blows past. I rest myself on the edge of the ice. After I have newer oxygen in my lungs, I turn to look at Luke, who is being helped out of the water by Mike. I’m lifted up by Jane. She runs me off the ice, cursing. I realise then, as I watch Luke hobble off the ice, that one of the two figures descending to the depths was a walker, and the other was Bonnie.


End file.
